Always and Forever
by Sakuto Uzumaki
Summary: Six years after the incident with Zac, Sonny and Chad are still dating. So Random is also coming to an end, and possibly Mackenzie Falls... *sequel to Sonny with a Chance of dating someone new* Might be a depressing story
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Ooookkk... soooo like I haven't been on... cuz well... I been... grounded D: soooo yaaa... sorry first chapter sucks.... and um.... tis story is going to be depressing...probably :/ Who knows**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny!!" Tawni yells as she runs and hugs me. "I hate to admit this... but I'm going to miss you." As she releases the grip she has on me, I can tell she is almost about to cry, and I can't help but hug her back.

"Me 2." was all I can managed to say, at a time like this. I could almost feel the tears forming into my eyes as well, until they were too heavy and fell.

"Ca-can, you believe it." Tawni whispers, trying to keep a sob from coming out. "We been here... on '_So Random!'_ for about... 6... 7 years? And its.... finally.... to an end..."

She sob run her over, and we sat on the couch crying. I have mixed feelings about this whole thing. Happy and proud that I went this far into my dream, I got to be on '_So Random!'._ Sad that, after ten years this show is finally come to an end, I only been here for about the seven years, but I pratically grew up here.

A lot has happen the past seven years I moved her from Wisconsin. There was the joining of the cast of _'So Random!_', meeting Tawni, Zora. Grady and Nico. The sketches, the rivary, interviews, what happened with Zac... Chad.

Since that day... Chad and I... we've always been, together. Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe together for the last six years. Most people don't believe the love is there, I mean really. _The _Chad Dylan Cooper _dating_ the new girl from _Wisconsin,_ is completely unheard of here in Hollywood - but it's true! Together for six years, and our love is still growing strong... of course we still have our normal bickering every now and then...

"Hey Sonny... I came here to--- oh my gosh are you okay?" Chad runs up to me, giving me a hug. I never noticed he walked into our dressing room in the first place... let alone... realized I was _still_ crying.

He sits down next to me, somewhat pushing Tawni out of the way and starts wiping the tears off my face. "Yea...I'm totally fine.." I told him, but obviously he didn't believe me judging by the look he gave me.

"Yea... and that would explain your tears." he replied sarcastically.

I sighed deeply, turning to my side to look at Tawni. To my surprise, she wasn't there. "I'm... just sad that 'So Random!' is ending." As one more tear slides down my cheek, a smirk crept up on Chad's face. "What..."

"If that's all your worried about, just come hang over at the _falls_"

"Wow Chad, _really_?" I rolled my eyes at him, causing his smirk to fade. "Actually. Rumors are going around that... this is Mackenzie Falls _last season_." Chad's face was priceless, as if he never heard that rumor before. The rumor is everywhere, I didn't just make it up.

"_What!?"_ his yell, causing me to giggle, it's fun tormenting him sometimes. After a few seconds I stood up and pressed my lips against his, to calm him down.

"I was joking, as if Condor Studios will end it's _number one show_." I scoffed, it would be the end of Condor Studios if Mackenzie Falls ended. Chad Dylan Cooper could be sixty-eight years old, and Mackenzie Falls will still be airing.

"Well it better!!" Tawni yelled from outside our dressing room, then stormed off back into the room glaring at me and Chad.

"W-what...?" I stuttered to Tawni, whose glare was kind of freaking me out. More importantly, was she... eavesdropping on us?

"If Mazkenzie Falls _finally_ ends... you and.... _him_... could you know..." she turns to Chad, who was glaring back at her. "Get _married_"

The last word... just caused me to freeze.... _me_ marrying... _Chad Dylan Cooper_? I know we been together all these years... but... Chad, ever making it official through marriage... _is that even possible._ I could feel my face burning... this... was not expected for _Tawni_ to say...

I quickly turn to Chad... curious about what his reaction would be. He looks... almost as surprised as me.

"Maybe your right." he whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chad's POV**

"Your right..." was all I could spit out... I said it so low, I doubt either of them heard me. Who would of thought _Tawni...? _Yea, that's her name would even suggest the two of us to marry.

"WHAT?!" Sonny bursted out, tears crawling down her face. I can't tell if those were tears of joy, or tears of sorrow. All I know is that, I'm willing to throw my life as _MacKenzie_ away... just for us to be together. "W-why..." she whimpered, causing my heart to sink.

"Why...?" I answered back with a question. "Do you... not... want to marry me?" I don't know if I'd could go on if she wouldn't be with me.

"That's.... not it..." she whispers. That blonde girl is just staring at us, as if she's watching some chick flick of some sort. "You'd be giving up half of your life, if you go on with this... I don't know.... if I'll be able to handle the regret of that."

_Regret.?_

Sonny tried to escape, but Tawni grabbed her and pushed her towards me. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly.

"Regret...? Oh Munroe, weren't you the one that always said _dont live life with regrets_? Where is that Sonny at right now?" she clutches onto me tightly, taking a deep sigh.

"Sonny!" Tawni yelled, causing the two of us to turn our heads towards her, she ruined the moment. "I know you want this. I know this..... because.... I just do okay! His show isn't worth regretting over anyways." I scoffed at that comment.

I look down at Sonny again, whiping the tears away, causing more to fall down taking their place. "Just remember, whatever choice you decide. Whether you want to marry me or not, I'll still love you."

I left the dressing room, allowing Sonny to decide.


End file.
